


While the Gettin's Good

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bunker Sex, First Time, Genderswap, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sam is down for whatever, Sex, Temporarily Female Castiel, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincestiel - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: A witch turns Castiel into a woman. He's happy to ignore it until the spell wears off, but Sam and Dean insist he can't let this opportunity go to waste.





	

“It can’t possibly be that different.”

“Yes it can,” Sam answered back.

“It _so_ can,” Dean added. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“How would _you_ know?”

“Because… it _has_ to be,” Dean answered, like it was obvious.

“It pretty much has to be,” Sam agreed, nodding.

Cas sighed, and looked down at himself. His always-baggy coat was even baggier, and his suit was tight in the front where it stretched over the unfamiliar swell of his breasts.

“My clothes feel different,” he admitted.

“See?” Dean said. “Try walking around. Tell me _that_ doesn’t feel different.”

Castiel stood, taking a few hesitant steps across the bunker library. He frowned.

“My pants are too loose,” he concluded. Sam laughed.

Dean sighed, shaking his head.

“Okay, Cas. Here’s what you’re gonna do.” He put his arm over the angel’s shoulder, steering him toward the hallway. “You’re gonna go in your room, you’re gonna take off a couple of those layers, and you’re gonna do a little exploring. It’ll be different. Trust me.”

“Different from what?” Cas asked. Back in the library, Sam was openly laughing.

“From, you know. From usual.”

Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea what ‘the usual’ feels like, Dean. And I have no desire to experience this new version, either.”

“You can’t have _no_ desire,” Dean insisted.

“Not by _myself,_ ” Cas grumbled.

Dean paused. Glanced back at Sam.

Sam was staring at them with a tiny grin.

Sam was going to judge him for this.

“What if there were someone… to help out?” Dean asked casually, looking back to Cas.

“Like you and Sam?” Cas asked, almost hopefully.

“Yeah, like me or- wait, what?”

“I’ve had one partner,” Cas said with a shrug. “If the point is to experience new things, this time it would be better to have two, right?”

“He’s got a point,” Sam chimed in. Dean shot him a look.

“Quiet, you.”

Sam shrugged.

“Just saying. If you really want him to have the whole experience, you should let him have two partners.” Sam grinned at Cas. “If he wants to.”

“I want to,” Cas piped up.

Dean looked him over. Cas had always been shorter than him, but ever since the spell had kicked in this afternoon, he’d lost a couple inches. His broad shoulders had narrowed, and his clothes hung loose on him. His jawline was a lot less square and his mouth had softened and… well, his eyes didn’t look that different at all. So that was familiar, at least.

“Come on Dean,” Sam said, rising from his seat and heading toward them. “It’ll be like that time in Philly, with the bartender, remember?”

Dean considered.

“That wasn’t bad,” he admitted after a minute.

Cas grinned. His slender hands rose to Dean’s chest.

“So you’ll do it?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah, you convinced me,” Dean chuckled, and before Cas could say anything else, Dean leaned down and picked him up, cupping his ass and pulling Cas flush against his chest. Cas laughed and wrapped his arms and legs around Dean’s body, holding him tight as the human carried him into the bedroom.

Sam was right behind them, already shucking off his overshirt as he crossed the threshold into Cas’s room. Dean dropped Cas onto the bed, covering him with his body and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The two men wasted no time in stripping the angel naked. Sam shimmied his pants down his hips, while Dean worked the loose jackets over his shoulders. Within a minute, the angel was sitting on the bed in nothing but an oversized dress shirt. Sam and Dean watched, a little dumbstruck, as he slowly unbuttoned it, revealing inch after inch of smooth, soft skin.

Cas held the lapels in his hand, then glanced back up at the brothers.

“Are you waiting for something?”

“Just the big reveal,” Sam joked, grinning. Dean licked his lips, and Cas shrugged the shirt off.

Dean clapped. Sam elbowed him.

“They look fairly standard,” Castiel said, cupping them in his hands and peering down at them. “They don’t feel too different. Heavier.”

“Here, try this,” Dean said, rising.

He knelt on the side of the bed, guiding Cas down. Cas gasped as Dean’s mouth closed over one dark nipple, his teeth catching on the raised nub. He massaged the other one, fingers skirting over the hardening nipple as he rolled it in his hand.

“That doing anything for you?” Sam asked. He’d dropped to his knees by the side of the bed and was gently pressing Cas’s knees apart. Cas laughed, trying to twist under Dean’s weight.

“It’s overwhelming,” he gasped. Dean glanced up at him.

“You want me to stop?”

“ _No!_ ”

Sam pressed a kiss to the inside of Cas’s knee, sucking at the skin there and almost getting kicked for his trouble. Cas squealed, legs squirming.

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop-”

“I’m kinda worried I’m gonna get a kneecap to the face here, Cas,” Sam admitted. Dean’s teeth closed on a hard nipple, and Cas shrieked.

“Hold me down,” he gasped. “It’s a reflex, I can’t make it stop.”

“You sure?” Sam asked, and Cas responded by spreading his thighs wider and tilting his hips forward. Sam took him at his word.

His hands were heavy on Cas’s thighs, holding the angel down as he kissed his way up one thigh. Cas moaned, his hands tightening in the sheets as he tried not to move. Dean put his hand on Cas’s belly, holding him down as he writhed.

Sam couldn’t decide whether or not to tease him. He could already see Cas’s pussy getting wet, the skin flushed red with arousal. Sam pushed the lips apart, exposing Cas’s slit, and Cas moaned.

“Oh, do it, do it…”

“Do what?” Sam asked playfully, and Cas keened, trying to push his hips up. Sam responded by running his tongue up the length of Cas’s slit. For a second, it looked like the two of them weren’t going to be able to hold him down.

Sam did it again, and Cas collapsed back onto the bed, gasping. Dean slung a leg over Cas’s midriff, using his body weight to pin the angel. He leaned forward and used both hands to play with Cas’s tits, pinching at the nipples and massaging them gently. Cas smiled up at him, his eyes half-lidded and then going wide as Sam’s mouth closed over his clit.

“Ah!” was all he could manage. And then “ah, _ah!_ ” as he felt Sam’s fingers penetrating him. They filled his pussy, curving upwards and rubbing against his clit from the inside. It was too much, and he could feel something building in his belly. He tried to arch into it, and the muscles in his stomach nearly cramped as he tried to hold onto whatever it was.

And then it broke, rolling over him in waves and he realized he was screaming, his hands bunched in the pillows over his head.

Out in the hall, a light bulb shattered. The waves began to lessen, and Cas realized he was out of breath.

“I’ll fix that,” he said when he could breathe again. Dean laughed.

“Later. We’re not done with you yet.” He pulled his shirt over his head and then leaned down, murmuring into Cas’s ear.

“Sam’s good with his hands, yeah?”

Cas hummed in agreement, and Dean smiled.

“What do you think about maybe having something _bigger_?”

He rocked his hips against Cas’s chest to emphasize the point. Cas’s eyes widened.

“ _Do that_.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Dean rolled off him, giving Cas a mock salute as he shucked out of his pants. He glanced to Sam, who was doing the same.

“Sammy, I believe you’re on anchor duty?”

Sam returned the the mock salute, straddling Cas’s belly. Dean moved to kneel between Cas’s legs, grinning at the sight of Cas’s come on his thighs.

“Nice and wet for me,” he muttered, running his fingers through the slick. He wasn’t quite hard enough yet, so he stroked himself with his left hand, while the fingers of his right delved easily between Cas’s lips.

Cas groaned, spreading wider and begging. It gave Dean an idea.

“Let me know if this is too much,” he said. He pushed Cas’s knees up a tiny bit, exposing the puckered pink entrance to his ass. Dean fingered it lightly, spreading Cas’s come over the skin with the pad of his index finger. Cas’s breath caught.

“I had that, before,” the angel breathed.

“You want me to stop?”

“... I didn’t say that.”

Dean grinned, leaning in to suck at Cas’s clit while simultaneously pressing a fingertip past the tight entrance to his ass. Cas keened and twisted his hips, panting. Dean didn’t press any further, just used the first digit to play with Cas’s hole. Cas arched, his slim frame lifting Sam several inches off the bed.

“Easy there, angel,” Sam laughed. “Need me to distract you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cas gasped.

Sam leaned toward the bedside table, rummaging through the top drawer until he came up with a tube of lotion. Cas stared at it, letting out a low moan as Dean’s tongue lapped at his wet pussy.

Sam put a dab of the cream onto each dusky nipple, and Cas squirmed with pleasure as he began to work it into the skin. Sam’s hands covered each breast easily, cupping them and pressing them together.

Cas moaned, struggling not to arch up under Sam again. The muscles of his belly began to tremble and Dean took his cue, sucking hard at Cas’s clit until the angel came for a second time.

Cas gazed up at the man above him, breathing heavily and seemingly lost for words. Sam grinned at him.

“You okay there?”

“...it’s different,” Cas managed. Sam laughed. Dean pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“Can I try something?” Sam asked. Cas nodded, throwing an arm over his face.

“Have your way with me,” the angel muttered.

Sam went for the lotion again, taking a palmful and rubbing it over the length of his cock. Dean watched him do it, looking over Sam’s shoulder as he lined up between Cas’s legs. The head of his cock rubbed between the angel’s wet folds, and Cas whimpered, canting his hips up.

“You want that?” Dean teased, pressing the head ever-so-gently against Cas’s opening. Cas didn’t answer, just wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and yanked him forward. The two of them shouted in unison as Dean’s dick was buried fully in one hard push.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Cas,” Dean groaned. He tried to pull back but Cas wasn’t letting go, his ankles crossed behind the small of Dean’s back, holding the human in place. Dean could feel him tightening, tensing his muscles around the unfamiliar intrusion, and _fuck_ he was tight, and wet, and-

“Cas, buddy, you gotta let me go,” Dean pleaded, because he hadn’t been a one-shot wonder since puberty and if he was gonna start again now, he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it in front of _Sam._

Sam picked up the slack then, cupping Cas’s breasts in each hand, pressing them together to create a slick passage. He rocked his hips forward, sliding easily between the soft globes of Cas’s chest.

Cas let Dean go, which was probably for the best, because Dean was having a weirdly conflicted reaction to the sight of Sam’s back. The muscles beneath his skin were flexing and tensing as he thrust slowly against Cas.

Dean closed his eyes, breathing shallowly and trying to think of something a hell of a lot less sexy than the scene playing out in front of him. He thrust shallowly into Cas’s pussy, listening to his whimpers and pants, trying not to feel the way the angel’s legs tightened around his hips. Cas was hot and wet and soft as velvet and Dean was not going to make it.

He took Cas’s knees in his hands, raising them up to get a better angle. The pitch of Cas’s moaning changed almost immediately, and Dean knew he’d hit paydirt.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes, then.

The first thing he saw was Sam’s cock, sliding easily between Cas’s breasts, but he’d been expecting to see that. What Dean wasn’t prepared for was the way Cas’s blue eyes flicked up to meet his, before the angel leaned forward and caught the head of Sam’s cock between his lips, sucking at the tip.

“ _Gah!_ ” Sam cried, and apparently he hadn’t been expecting that either, because his back arched and his shoulders came crashing back into Dean.

Dean caught him, holding him around the chest as Cas continued licking and sucking at the head of Sam’s cock. Each time Dean thrust forward, the length of his body was pressed flush with Sam, and Cas had got his legs around Dean again somehow, was pulling him in-

Dean felt the orgasm rippling through Cas’s body, and that was it, it was too much, and Dean was coming too, spending himself into Cas’s body.

He may or may not have been using Sam to hold himself up.

Sam reached back, hand closing tight over the back of Dean’s neck as he came. Cas opened his mouth, and Dean watched as spurt after spurt of Sam’s milky come landed on the angel’s waiting tongue.

Sam let out a disbelieving laugh, collapsing down onto the bed beside Cas. Dean glanced at him, and decided _fuck it_ and leaned down to kiss Cas’s open mouth. Cas didn’t hesitate, just kissed him back, tasting himself on Dean’s lips.

Dean was still inside him, and Cas could feel his cock twitch as he tasted his brother’s come. Cas smiled and turned to Sam, cupping his face and kissing him as well.

Dean’s dick twitched again. Cas smiled, looking between the two hunters.

“We need to learn how to cast this spell.”

 


End file.
